pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Hospital
This is where the Pokemon who have lost their minds go. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Snivy struggled to get free. "Get off of me! The shadows! They're calling me! Get off!" she yowled. 00:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP!" Squirtle finally shouted. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN TALKING LOONIE THE ENTIRE TIME IT TOOK TO GET HERE!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:19, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "THEN GET OFF OF ME! I'LL CALL MY LAWYER!" Snivy yelled. 00:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'M THE COPS! I WILL ALWAYS WIN!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "YOU WISH! AT LEAST I DON'T EAT POO!" 00:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "NO BUT THAT'S WHAT THEY WILL FEED YOU HERE!" she screamed, referring to the odd food's here. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? SEE? YOU DO EAT POO! POO EATER! POO EATER!" 00:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "NU-UH! I KNOW BECAUSE I TAKE PEOPLE HERE EVERYDAY BECAUSE THEY ARE MENTAL IDIOTS LIKE YOU!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "THANK YOU, I LOVE THAT COMPLI-" Snivy started but Squirtle bit her tail. 00:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) (lol) "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU MENTAL POKEMON!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP FART FACE!" 00:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "DUN TELL ME TO SHUT UP! YOUR THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP, SO SHUT UP!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "MAKE ME! I CAN TALK AS I PLEASE! MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH!" 00:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP! I AM THE LAW!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "YO MAMA'S LAW!" 00:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "THE LAW OF EVERYTHING! NOW SHUT UP!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "BLABLABLABLABLABLABLA! MEHEHEHE! MAKE ME MAKE ME! FARTY POO FACE!" 00:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP!" she said, taping Snivy's mouth shut. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "SMZERFRAKEN!" Snivy said through a mouth full of tape. Snivy turned and put her butt on Squirtle's face. 00:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle used water blast on her butt, making it leave her face. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:35, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Snivy ripped off the tape with her tiny legs. "HAHA! GRASS TYPES ARE RESISTANT TO WATER TYPES, DUMMY!" 00:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP OR I'LL CALL CHIMCHAR AND MAKE HIM FRY YOU SILLY!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "FRY ME? I MUST BE DELICIOUS!" 00:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "FRY YOU AS IN MAKE YOU BURNT, AND NOT FRY AS IN WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO EAT!" She picked up her phone and called Chimchar. "Come down here to the Mental Hospital, I need you to fry a grass pokemon," she said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "ROUND AND ROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH, THE MONKEY CHASED THE SQUIRTLE, THE MONKEY-" she broke off as Squirtle yet again bit her tail. 00:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle hung up her phone and went to wait for Chimchar. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR, HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE! UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY! TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHY SQUIRTLE DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" 00:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle slapped Snivy. "SHUT THE FU...DGE CAKE UP!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) "You guys are immature," Cyndaquil said. "SHUT UP!" they both screamed at him. "AND," Snivy continued. "MAKE ME! I LOVE NOT SHUTTING UP; IT ANNOYS YOU. SO, I SHALL KEEP TALKING! AND YOU DID REALIZE THAT CYNDAQUIL IS A FIRE TYPE, RIGHT? SO, YOU HAD NO NEED TO CALL CHIMCHAR! SEE? YOU ARE A DUMMY! HAHA!" 19:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "I DUN CARE!" she screamed. "CYNDAQUIL! BURN THIS ONE!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Ugh...," he said. "Only if you pay me extra." 19:44, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "WHATEVER!" she said, handing him extra Pokemoney. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," he said and walked away. (XD) 19:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) She ran over and grabbed him and dragged him back. "BURN HER!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," he said. "But if-" Squirtle yelled in his face, "SHUT UP AND BURN HER!" Cyndaquil sighed and walked over to Snivy and used Ember. Snivy squealed and ran down the halls. "HELP! HELP! CRAZY POLICE! I WAS JUST BEING ME, VISITING MY POKEMON FRIENDS, AND THEN THAT MEAN SQUIRTLE TOLD THAT MEANIE CYNDAQUIL TO BURN ME!" she wailed at the security. 19:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "RUN!" Squirtle shouted, grabbing Cyndaquil's arm and dragging him out of there. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:52, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Snorlax stomped over to the two police and picked them up. They both gulped. "We were innocent," Cyndaquil said coolly. "That Snivy is supposed to be here; talk of shadows and breaking out of the Pokemon Center." Snorlax wasn't listening; he was asleep. "That little-" Cyndaquil hissed, but then noticed Snivy running down the hall. "Get her!" 19:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle got free and ran after her. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Snivy ran quickly. She jumped over the other Pokemon there, often kicking them in the face. Then, she grabbed tables with wheels and threw them at the two police. "TAKE THAT, SUCKERS!" she yelled and ran quicker ahead. 20:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) "STOP IT YOU MENTAL POKEMON!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "NEVER!" Snivy yowled back and started throwing chairs. She stuck her tongue out and ran faster down the halls, twisting and turning. 17:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle stopped completely. "I swear, we should of taken her to jail," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil couldn't help but agree. "Well, why don't we take her in now? We can still catch up with that brat," he said and raced down the halls to Snivy. 17:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Careful, she's throwing chairs!" (wanna know what i dun get? They never took the handcuffs off of her, how the fudge is she throwing things?) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:20, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (Oh my God I forgot she had handcuffs xDDDDD She... slipped through them? o3o) Snivy suddenly screamed as she slipped, she hadn't noticed the Wet Floors sign. She got the hang of it and slid across the floors, down the halls, going faster than when she was running. 17:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (lol) "RUN FASTER! SHE IS SLIPPING ON THE FLOORS!" she screamed at Cyndaquil. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! I AIN'T NO WATER TYPE LIKE YOU!" he snapped and slid across. Snivy was only a few feet away. "Almost got 'er!" he yowled. 17:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "HURRY!" she screamed. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil launched himself forward and landed on top on Snivy and pinned her down. "GOT HER! CALL THE POLICE CARS IN AND TAKE 'ER IN!" he yelled. 17:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "We are the police though," she said. She ran over and put Snivy in tighter Handcuffs that she couldn't slip out of and led the way to the Pokemon Jail. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Treecko laughed insanely in her room. This place was driving her to madness. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:06, May 23, 2012 (UT Treeko heard sounds comming from the other room....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) She saw the ghost and screamed. She broke through the wall and ran out of the hospital....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play